Little Things: Destiel
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Destiel drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Key**

For the first time in his life, Dean held two room keys in his hand. Normally, he and Sam got a two-bed room, but now Cas was with them, Sam had declared that nothing in the universe could make him share a room with the couple. This may have had to do with awkward encounters in shared rooms and the Impala.

So he gave Sam the key ("Keep it down," he instructed the two) and entered the room with Cas.

After so long tiptoeing, they were settled. Dean Winchester, settled in a motel room with and angel - who'd've guessed?

**Trap**

Anywhere Team Free Will stayed, they laid traps. Rope snares, mousetraps; simple things.

Castiel, unfortunately, was still learning this.

He entered the room and was immediately swept up, hanging upside down, his trenchcoat flapping and tie on his face.

Dean sat straight up on the bed, then relaxed. "Trouble, babe?"

Cas scowled. "I'm caught in a snare. Would you release me?"

"But you look so cute upside-down!" He stepped forward and kissed Cas, the blood rush giving his boyfriend a strange sensation.

Dean grinned and let him down, catching him as he fell, then dumping them both on the bed.

**India**

There was a monster they were hunting, a Bhuta in India. It had killed thirty people and gathered attention worldwide, so Team Free Will hopped on a plane.

While Sam stayed back, Dean and Cas went ahead to hunt. They found it quickly, and fought.

Dean smacked it with iron chains, and Cas leapt forward. He swept it, weakened, off its feet while Dean finished it off. Easy, how they liked it.

The two looked at each other, panting - and Dean pinned Cas against the alley wall. "You're so hot," Dean breathed. Although Cas was otherwise occupied, he agreed.

**Muse**

Dean was quite amused when a street artist stopped him and Cas, demanding to let her draw Cas.

"You're perfect! I'm inspired; please be my muse?" Dean was momentarily offended - wasn't he perfect?

Cas protested briefly, but Dean begged, and who could say no to his pout?

He stayed perfectly still for the artist - a college girl who Dean realized was eyeing him in a more-than-artistic way.

Once she was done, Dean gave Cas a quick kiss to make sure she knew he was his (apparently she hadn't, from the disappointed frown).

They still gave her the drawing.

**Wrong**

"I love you," Castiel declared as he and Dean prepared for the apocalypse.

Dean froze. "What?" Cas repeated his words, and Dean paced. "No, you don't. You're wrong." Cas started forward, but he jerked away. "You can't love me. People who love me die. And I don't want you to die. I can't lose you, Cas, 'cause-" He broke off, shouting.

"Dean. I have thought and prayed, and I am certain. I love you," Cas said gently.

"You can't die, because I - I love you." Dean collapsed, and Cas went to hold him. And they knew it was true.

* * *

**I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Mondays, starting 2/10.  
Review if you felt a twinge of emotion in a usually cold, frozen, robotic heart!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake**

One of Cas's favorite human things was cake. Much to Dean's chagrin, he preferred it to pie.

When they went out for dinner, Dean ordered a slice of apple pie for dessert and Cas got a piece of chocolate cake. Dean eyed Cas's cake resentfully - if his boyfriend could love a dessert, why not pie?

Of course, Dean did enjoy the look on Cas's face as he bit into a warm, freshly baked piece of cake: pure bliss. It reminded Dean of the face Cas made just before they fell asleep.

Yeah, he could overlook the dislike of pie.

**Horse**

Castiel had never ridden a horse. He did, however, have a boyfriend who owned a horse ranch.

So he figured he'd better learn.

"Dean, I'm not too sure about this," he said, keeping a death grip on Dean.

"I gotcha, babe." Dean smiled, looking back at Cas. "Besides, you look damn sexy in those boots."

The mare started in a walk. Cas's fingers whitened, and she moved to a trot.

Feeling Cas's worry in his nearly-numb back, Dean slowed her to a stop. "You okay, Cas?" Cas scowled. Dean swung them down and kissed him softly. "'S fine, babe."

**Light**

There was a light in a vial around Dean's neck.

"It's your grace," he explained needlessly. "I - I found it."

Cas stared at it. He could be an angel again. Return to Heaven. But that would mean- "No."

"What?"

"I don't want it. I want to stay human. I want to get a human job. I want to grow old, to feel pain and loss. And joy. And love... be Castiel Winchester."

Dean had no words, so he kissed him. No Grace.

**Eyes**

"Hey, Blue-Eyes!" A man called to Cas as she walked by. Her bright blue eyes flashed angrily, and she grabbed Deanna's hand.

"Fuck off!" Deanna yelled back. When they whistled some more, she turned toward them and stormed forward, ready to punch them both out for harassing her girlfriend.

Cas pulled her back. "Deanna. Don't."

Deanna huffed and whirled back around, flipping them off furiously as the two women walked away.

"Thank you. Do you remember-"

"Yeah, yeah. I just - ugh. Fuckin' bastards. Think they can-"

Cas gave her a quick, silencing kiss. _I'm okay,_ it said. _I'm yours._

**Blood**

Castiel stared at the bloody sigil and his bloody hand. This was betrayal. Blasphemy. For humans.

For a human. Dean Winchester.

The man confounded Castiel. He was nothing like the Righteous Man he expected.

But he had brought up a feeling in Castiel. He had never felt it before, but it was terrifyingly strong.

He had disobeyed, questioned, and turned traitor to Heaven, all for the Winchesters. For Dean Winchester.

_Why?_ Castiel wondered, slamming his hand into the symbol on the wall. He felt himself, vessel and Grace, being shoved away. _What is this? Why do I feel this, Dean?_

* * *

**I decided to put some Rule 63 in here because why not. Also, you have no clue how much restraint I had to exercise not to put a "save a horse, ride a cowboy" joke in there. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper**

* * *

**Cat**

They had talked about personal space. Dean forgave Cas for that, because he was an angel and this was human. He forgave him for not understanding references and common expressions, and so many other mistakes.

But the_ staring_.

Whenever Cas dropped in, he spent nearly half the time staring at Dean. Never blinking, just staring like a freaking cat or something.

He didn't stare at Sam; he wasn't studying humans. It was just Dean.

It wasn't like Dean stared at Cas all the time either, but sometimes he glanced over. Enough to see that it was a lot.

Freaking angels.

**Dark**

There was something different about Cas - had been since he returned, but here in the harsh light of the crypt, Dean could hear it.

His voice was steely, dark and controlling like when they first met. When he was still in Heaven's loyal dog.

This wasn't even Cas.

And when Cas struck him, he was sure of it. Cas would never do this.

Not his Cas.

"This isn't you."

He choked the words out at Not-Cas, but the blows kept coming.

"We're family. We need you."

It wasn't enough. But Cas couldn't be gone, Dean had to-

"I need you."

**Dragon**

"Did I ever tell you about the time I slayed a dragon?" Dean mentioned, with an air of casualness and an undertone of bragging.

Cas opened one eye; it was to early. "I thought it was Sam who killed-"

With a sigh, Dean smacked his arm playfully. "Well, yeah. But I got the sword. Pulled it right out of the stone. Can't get much awesomer than King Arthur-ing it."

"Didn't you end up blowing the stone up?"

"Don't ruin it!" He liked to impress Cas. Dean wasn't a storyteller, but he had enough heroic acts to make Han Solo jealous.

**Tea**

Cas had never really traveled with the Winchesters, but he had been there enough to know that in the mornings, Dean had a beer; while doing research, Dean had a beer; before bed, Dean had a beer. Dean drank a lot. It was a fact.

At the bunker, though, it was different. Cas was a part of the family, and he noticed things.

Not, in the mornings, Dean had coffee; while doing research, Dean had coffee; before bed, Dean made himself a cup of tea and settled down for real rest.

It wasn't a monumental difference, but Cas liked it.

**Whisper**

They were infuriating.

Sam was happy for his brother. He really was - a real relationship, actual feelings? Of course he was happy.

But Dean and Cas were _gross_.

Sam could hear them in the other bed. They weren't having sex; at least he could say that much. They were just _whispering to each other_.

"I think I've loved you since I placed my mark on your soul."

"You saved me, Cas."

Ugh.

Sam couldn't tell them to shut up. He couldn't burst that bubble. However, if it went on much longer, he might have to get a separate room.

* * *

**I did it. I finished Round 3 - 12 days late, but it's done! I'd like to say that it was the week of break that threw me off, but the truth is I'm just lazy. Hopefully I'll get back on track this week! Review if you liked it =)**


End file.
